Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach którego zakończenie, jakkolwiek niezwykłe, nie zadziwi może czytelnika. A więc cóż Kreg i Fraj? – pytał nazajutrz szanowny Wil. J. Bidulf dwóch swoich ajentów, którym polecił czuwać nad nowym ubezpieczonym „Wieku.” – A więc – odrzekł Kreg – chodziliśmy za nim przez cały czas długiej przechadzki w około Szanghaju. – I wcale nie wyglądał na człowieka, któryby chciał sobie życie odebrać. – Gdy wieczór nadszedł odprowadziliśmy go aż do bramy jego jamenu. – Do którego, niestety! wnijść nie mogliśmy. – A dzisiaj z rana? – Dowiedzieliśmy się że się ma… – Jak most Palikao – dokończył Fraj. Ajenci Kreg i Fraj, dwaj Amerykanie czystej krwi, spokrewnieni z sobą, obadwa w służbie Wieku byli jedną osobą w dwóch. Niepodobna znaleźć dwóch istot bardziej jednakowych. Zrośli się z sobą tak, że jeden za drugiego kończył zaczęty okres w rozmowie. Tenże sam mózg, też same myśli, toż samo serce, ten sam żołądek, cztery ramiona, cztery nogi a dwa ciała. Słowem, istni bracia Siamscy, których łączność przeciąć mógłby chyba biegły jakiś chirurg. – Więc – pytał dalej Wil. J. Bidulf – nie mogliście dotąd dostać się do wnętrza domu? –Dotąd… odrzekł Kreg. – Nie – dokończył Fraj. – To będzie rzecz trudna – odrzekł główny ajent. – A przecież potrzeba koniecznie. Chodzi tu nietylko o to, aby Towarzystwo zyskało ogromną premię, ale także o to, aby nie zapłaciło dwóch kroć stu tysięcy dollarów. Potrzeba zatem pilnować czujnie przez dwa miesiące albo i dłużej, jeżeli nasz klient odnowi policę. – Ma służącego… zaczął Kreg. – Którego możnaby może ująć, dokończył Fraj. – Aby wiedzieć zawsze co się dzieje… zaczął Kreg. – U niego w domu – dokończył Fraj. – Hm! odrzekł Wil. J. Bidulf. Podmówcie służącego – przekupcie go. Lubi pewno taele. Tych wam nie braknie. Gdybyście mieli nawet użyć wszystkich trzech tysięcy formuł etykiety chińskiej, róbcie co chcecie, a nie pożałujecie waszego trudu. – Bardzo… zaczął Kreg. – Dobrze, skończył Fraj. I oto jest przyczyna, dla której Kreg i Fraj starali się o zaznajomienie z Sunem. A Sun nie był bynajmniej tym, coby się był w stanie oprzeć tak dobrze ponętnemu powabowi taelów, jak i uprzejmie ofiarowanym kilku kieliszkom amerykańskiego likieru. Kreg i Fraj dowiedzieli się tedy od Suna wszystkiego tego, co ich obchodziło, mianowicie: Czy Kin-Fo zmienił cokolwiek w swym zwykłym sposobie życia? Nie – tylko chyba tyle, że mniej się znęcał nad swym wiernym sługą, że nożyczki spoczywały nietykane ku wielkiemu szczęściu jego warkocza i bambus rzadziej łechtał jego plecy. Czy Kin-Fo nosił przy sobie broń jaką? Nigdy, albowiem nie należał do miłośników tych morderczych narzędzi. Co jadał na objad? Kilka po prostu przyrządzonych potraw, nie przypominających niczem fantastycznej kuchni chińskiej. O której godzinie wstawał? Z nadejściem piątej pory, w chwili, gdy za zapianiem kura jutrzenka świtała na widnokręgu. Czy kładł się spać wcześnie? O drugiej porze, jak zawsze, odkąd Sun zapamiętał. Czy nie był smutny, roztargniony, znudzony, przesycony życiem? Wesołego usposobienia nie był on nigdy. Bynajmniej – wszelako od kilku dni wszystko zdawało się go bardzo zajmować. Tak, nie inaczej. Sun znajdował go mniej obojętnym, jak gdyby czegoś oczekiwał. Ale czego? tego dorozumieć się nie mógł. Na ostatek czy nie miał jego pan jakiej trucizny przygotowanej do zażycia? Nie musiał mieć – albowiem tegoż właśnie dnia rankiem wyrzucono z jego rozkazu do Huang Pu tuzin małych pigułek, zawierających prawdopodobnie w sobie truciznę. W tem wszystkiem zaprawdę nie było nic coby mogło było przejąć obawą głównego ajenta Wieku. Nie – Nigdy! Bogaty Kin-Fo, którego prawdziwe położenie majątkowe jeden tylko Wan znał istotnie, nie zdawał się bardziej zadowolony życiem. Bądź co bądź Kreg i Fraj otrzymali rozkaz dowiadywania się dalej o wszystkiem co będzie robił ich klient, chodzić wszędzie za nim, być bowiem może iż nie chciał sobie odebrać życia we własnym swym domu. Czynili tedy dalej swoje dwa nierozłączne duchy – A Sun nie przestawał rozpowiadać im wszystko co wiedział, tem chętniej że rozmowa z tak miłymi ludźmi zawsze nie mały zysk mu przynosiła. Nie można powiedzieć aby bohater niniejszej powieści więcej dbał o życie od chwili gdy go odebrać sobie postanowił. Ale, jak przewidział, podczas pierwszych dni przynajmniej nie brakło mu wzruszeń. Zawiesił sobie miecz Damoklesa tuż nad samą czaszką, i lada chwila miecz ten miał mu spaść na głowę. Miałoż to stać się dziś czy jutro, może już dzisiejszego ranka lub wieczora. Niepewność pod tym względem przyspieszała od czasu do czasu bicie jego serca, co było dlań rzeczą całkiem nową. Zresztą od ostatniej z Wanem rozmowy, mało kiedy widywali się z sobą. Filozof albo wychodził z domu częściej niż przedtem bywało, lub siedział zamknięty u siebie. Kin-Fo nie chodził do niego. Nie wypadało mu to czynić aby się nie zdawało że go podpatruje. Nie dowiadywał się nawet co porabia Wan. Może przygotowywał jaką zasadzkę? Stary Taiping musiał w zanadrzu mieć dosyć sposobów wyprawienia człowieka z tego świata. Ztąd obudzona ciekawość – a przeto nowy żywioł zajęcia. Mistrz i uczeń schodzili się codziennie u stołu przy obiedzie. Ma się rozumieć że ani wzmianki nie było nigdy otem cosię stać miało – że jeden ma zabić drugiego. Rozmawiali z sobą o tem i o owem – nie wiele zresztą. Wan, poważniejszy niż zwykle, odwracający oczy nie zupełnie zakryte okularami, nie ukrywał bynajmniej ciągłego niepokoju. On, zawsze tak wesoły i rozmowny, stał się obecnie ponurym i milczącym. Lubiący przedtem jeść dużo, jak każdy filozof dobrym obdarzony żołądkiem, teraz odsuwał od siebie najsmaczniejsze łakocie, a wino Szaoszyńskie rozmarzało go. Kin-Fo starał się rzecz mu ułatwić. Kosztował sam pierwszy wszystkich potraw i miał sobie za obowiązek, aby żaden półmisek nie schodził ze stołu nietknięty. Wynikło z tego, że Kin-Fo jadł więcej niż zwykle, że przesyconemu jego podniebieniu niektóre potrawy zaczęły smakować, że jadł z apetytem i trawił wybornie. Widocznie stary rewolucjonista, morderca królów, nie truciznę wybrał za narzędzie śmierci jego. Wszelako nie wypadało mu usunąć się od niebezpieczeństwa. Zresztą i we wszystkiem innem Kin-Fo czynił co mógł aby ułatwić Wanowi wykonanie zamierzonego czynu. Drzwi jego sypialni były zawsze otwarte. Filozof mógł tam wejść kiedy zechciał, we dnie czy w nocy, i zabić go śpiącego czy czuwającego. Kin-Fo żądał tylko aby dokonał rzeczy szybko i ugodził go w samo serce. Ale Kin-Fo napróżno niecierpliwił się – po pierwszych kilku nocach oswoił się do tego stopnia z myślą niespodziewanej śmierci, że spał od wieczora do rana snem sprawiedliwych, a budził się czerstwy i wesół. Tak dalej być nie mogło. Przyszło mu na myśl że może Wan nie może przenieść na sobie aby mu życie odebrać w tym domu, pod którego dachem tak był gościnnie przyjęty. Postanowił więc mu to ułatwić jeszcze bardziej. Chodził więc na dalekie przechadzki, wyszukiwał miejsca bezludne, zatrzymywał się aż do czwartej pory nocnej w najniebezpieczniejszych zaułkach Szanghaju, w tych istnych jaskiniach łotrowskich, gdzie popełniają się codziennie zabójstwa wcale bezkarnie. Błąkał się umyślnie po tych uliczkach wąskich i ciemnych, potrącając co krok o pijaków wszelkiej narodowości, sam w późnej nocy, gdy już przekupnie pieczywa krzyczeli Mantu! Mantu! dzwoniąc na spóźnionych włóczęgów. Nie wracał do domu wcześniej jak o świcie, lecz wracał zawsze żywy i zdrowy, nie dostrzegłszy nawet nigdy nierozłącznych Krega i Fraja, śledzących go uporczywie, i gotowych każdej chwili rzucić się mu na pomoc. Jeżeliby rzeczy miały się przeciągać tak dalej, w końcu Kin-Fo przyzwyczaiłby się do tego nowego sposobu życia i znów by go dawna ogarnęła nuda. Ileż to już minęło godzin że mu nawet na myśl nie przyszło iż ma zginąć lada chwila. Tymczasem pewnego razu dnia 12. maja przypadkiem doznał pewnego wzruszenia. Wszedłszy z cicha do pokoju Wana, ujrzał tegoż jak próbował palcami ostrza sztyletu, i zanurzył go następnie w jakimś podejrzanym płynie w butelce ze szkła niebieskiego. Wan nie słyszał wcale jego kroków, i podniósłszy sztylet do góry, uderzył nim kilka razy w powietrze, jakby chciał doświadczyć pewności ręki. I zaprawdę twarz jego w tej chwili miała wyraz wcale nie przyciągający. Zdawało się że wszystka krew nabiegła mu do oczu. – Aha! więc to się dzisiaj stanie – pomyślał Kin-Fo. I wyszedł cichutko nie widziany, i nie słyszany. Tego dnia nie wychodził Kin-Fo ani na chwilę z swego pokoju… ale filozof ze sztyletem nie pokazał się o zwykłej porze. Kin-Fo położył się spać… ale nazajutrz zbudził się żywy, jak każdy inny zdrowy człowiek. Tyle wzruszeń za darmo! To zaczynało już gniewać. A dziesięć upłynęło już dni. Prawda, że Wan miał dwa miesiące czasu. – E! to niedołęga! – mówił sobie Kin-Fo. Za nadto długi naznaczyłem mu termin. I był przekonany, że stary Taiping zniewieściał w rozkoszach Szanghajskich. Wszelako od tego dnia Wan zdawał się bardziej niespokojny – wzruszony. Wychodził i wracał do jamenu, jak człowiek, którego wewnętrzny niepokój pędzi z miejsca na miejsce. Kin-Fo zauważał nawet, że Wan odwidza pokryjomu komnatę przodków, gdzie się znajdowała kosztowna trumna, sprowadzona z Lia-Tszeu. Dowiedział się także od Suna, co go też nie mało zaciekawiło, że Wan rozkazał sprzęt rzeczony odczyścić, wytrzeć z prochu, wyszczotkować, ogładzić, słowem przygotować. – Ach! jak tam będzie wygodnie leżeć – dodał do tych wiadomości wierny sługa – Aż się chce człeku spróbować. Kin-Fo przyjaźnie spojrzał za tę uwagę na Suna. Minął dzień 13., 14. i 15. maja. Wszystko po dawnemu. Miałżeby Wan chcieć doczekać ostatecznego terminu i spłacić dług swój po kupiecku, bez uprzedniego eskontowania. Ależ w takim razie nie byłoby niespodzianki – przepadło wrażenie! Wszelako o pewnym bardzo znaczącym szczególe dowiedział się Kin-Fo dnia 15. maja w porze mao-sze, to jest o szóstej godzinie rankiem. Noc miał złą. Zbudziwszy się był cały pod wrażeniem snu niemiłego. Książę Jeu – najwyższy sędzia chińskiego piekła, wydał wyrok skazujący go aby nie stawił się przed nim aż wówczas dopiero gdy tysiączny dwiesty miesiąc wzejdzie na widnokręgu cesarstwa niebieskiego – Wiek żyć jeszcze – cały wiek! Kin-Fo był tedy w najgorszym humorze, albowiem zdawało mu się jakby wszystko spiknęło się było przeciw niemu. Złość swą wywarł na Sunie, gdy tenże wszedł jak zwykle zająć się rannem ubraniem pana. – Ruszaj do diabła – krzyknął – Żeby cię dziesięć tysięcy nóg zdeptało, bydlę! – Ależ, proszę pana… – Idź precz, słyszałeś? – Nie mogę – odrzekł Sun – bo muszę panu powiedzieć że… – Że co? – Że pan Wan… – Wan?! Co zrobił Wan? zawołał zrywając się Kin-Fo i porwał Suna za warkocz – Co zrobił Wan? – Kazał nam – odrzekł Sun wijąc się jak robak przydeptany – kazał nam zanieść trumnę pańską do pawilonu „Długiego życia.” – Kazał to zrobić! – zawołał Kin-Fo z promieniejącym wyrazem twarzy. Idź Sun! Idź mój przyjacielu. Masz tu dziesięć taelów dla siebie. Niech jak najdokładniej wykonają wszystko co Wan rozkaże. Sun odszedł w największem zdziwieniu mrucząc sobie pod nosem: – Mój pan zwarjował, nie ma wątpliwości. Bogu chwała przynajmniej że ma fiksację szlachetną. Teraz Kin-Fo nie mógł już powątpiewać. Taiping chciał go zabić w tym samym pawilonie „Długiego życia,” w którym on sam najpierw postanowił był umrzeć. Było to jakby dane mu rendez-vous. Nie omieszka nań przybyć. Katastrofa zbliżała się. Oh! jakże ten dzień wydał się długim Kin-Fowi. Woda zegaru nie zdawała się płynąć z należytą chyżością. Wskazówki zdawały się stać nieruchomie na jaspisowych tarczach. Wreszcie pierwsza pora nocy spędziła słońce z widnokręgu, i zwolna ciemność zaległa w około jamenu. Kin-Fo wszedł do pawilonu, z którego nie spodziewał się już wyjść żywym. Rzucił się na miękki dywan i czekał. Wówczas przyszły mu na myśl wspomnienia bezużytecznie spędzonego życia, jego nudy, niesmaki. Wszystko to, czego bogactwo nie zdołało usunąć, co w ubóstwie byłoby wzmogło się jeszcze. Jeden tylko promień jaśniejszy oświecał to życie, niemające powabu w okresie zbytku. Była to miłość ku pięknej wdowie. Uczucie to przejmowało serce jego właśnie gdy za chwil parę miało ono już na zawsze bić przestać. Ale związać z swem ubóstwem biedną Le-u i uczynić ją nieszczęśliwą. – Nigdy. Czwarta pora nocy upływała, ta co poprzedza świt jutrzenki, podczas której zda się jakby zawieszone całe życie świata, we śnie jeszcze pogrążonego. Kin-Fo miotany najżywszemi uczuciami, słuchał niecierpliwie. Wytężonym wzrokiem przeszywał ciemności nocy – starał się najmniejszy podsłuchać szelest. Kilka razy zdawało mu się, że słyszał szelest drzwi ostrożnie z cicha otwieranych. Zapewne Wan spodziewał się zastać go śpiącego i chciał ugodzić we śnie. I wówczas uczuł w sobie szczególniejszy rodzaj uczucia. I obawiał się i życzył sobie zarazem tego strasznego pojawienia się Taipinga. Brzask poranny pobielił niebiosa za nadejściem piątej pory. Zwolna dzień zaczął świtać. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi pawilonu. Kin-Fo zerwał się, przeżywszy więcej w tej jednej sekundzie niżeli przedtem przez całe życie swoje. Sun z listem w ręku zjawił się przed nim. – Bardzo pilny – rzekł tonem jak najzwyklejszym. Kin-Fo zadrżał jakby jakiemś przeczuciem. Chwycił za list, mający znak pocztowy amerykański, rozdarł kopertę, przebiegł list spiesznie i wypadając z pawilonu „Długiego życia” wołał: – Wan! Wan! I w jednej chwili był już w pokoju Wana, silnem uderzeniem drzwi roztrąciwszy. Ale Wana tam nie było. Wan nie spał tej nocy w domu, a gdy na rozkaz Kin-Foa służba przetrząsła cały jamen, okazało się że Wan zniknął, nie zostawiwszy śladu po sobie.